Un motivo para amar el frío
by o0CheshireCat0o
Summary: Luego de muchos años pasando San Valentin sola, Sakura decide intentar darle un giro a ese día, con lo que no contaba era con una baja en las temperaturas que arruinaría sus planes... o los mejoraría.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a Clamp, yo sólo los he utilizado para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Luego de muchos años pasando San Valentin sola, Sakura decide intentar darle un giro a ese día, con lo que no contaba era con una baja en las temperaturas que arruinaría sus planes.

**Un motivo para amar el frio**

"… _Por otra parte, la ola de frio que hace unos días afectó al norte del país, se ha desplazado esta vez a Tokio y sus alrededores por lo que, gente de Tomoeda, si pensaban que hoy podrían celebrar San Valentin haciendo un picnic, sería mejor idea invitar a esa persona especial a su casa y beber de una deliciosa champaña junto al fuego. Esas han sido las noticias de la mañana con…"_

La voz de la mujer de la televisión se vio repentinamente interrumpida cuando una jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, apagó el aparato y se lanzó sobre el sofá suspirando decepcionada.

—Deberías medir la fuerza con la que te lanzas, los monstruos como tú terminan por rasgar las telas y pasar de largo —se burló su hermano Touya mientras la observaba desde la cocina.

—No estoy de humor hoy, hermano —refunfuñó Sakura poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la puerta de la casa.

—Nunca he entendido qué tan malo puede ser un día frío como para que te pongas tan gruñona, lo más malo que podría pasar es que llueva o caiga nieve, no te morirás por un poco de baja en la temperatura.

—Olvídalo, jamás entenderías, además ¿no deberías estar ya en la clínica? —preguntó.

—No —respondió él dando un sorbo a su humeante tazón con café— Hoy comienzan oficialmente mis vacaciones, así que estaré esperando a que vengas a cenar a la hora ahora que papá no está en casa.

—Ya me voy —dijo ella haciendo caso omiso y saliendo a paso lento, por primera vez en el mes no iba atrasada.

En realidad, la menor de los hermanos Kinomoto, no odiaba el frío como tal, sino que más bien lo que un día así significaba. Mientras se envolvía con su larga bufanda maldijo por lo bajo a su suerte. En sus diecisiete años de vida, nunca había pasado un San Valentín acompañada y no era que nunca hubiese tenido un novio, pero cada vez que el fatídico día llegaba se encontraba sola.

Cansada de que todos los catorces de febrero fueran iguales, había decidido armarse de valor y darle un giro vertiginoso a su vida, se suponía que aquel día se le confesaría a su mejor amigo, Shaoran Li. Pero como siempre existe un pero, bien sabía Sakura que su amor secreto no iba a clases cuando los días estaban especialmente fríos por su poca tolerancia a las bajas temperaturas que más de una vez lo había dejado en cama.

Shaoran era el chico más inteligente, leal, guapo, ágil y de buen corazón que jamás había conocido y aunque el comienzo de su relación no fue precisamente fácil o tranquilo, lograron desarrollar con el tiempo un lazo bastante fuerte que los mantenía unidos.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era su primer día en la secundaria y mientras el director daba su discurso de bienvenida, Sakura Kinomoto estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dejar de hacer y deshacer las coletas de su cabello. A su lado Tomoyo Daidouji, su mejor amiga y prima, la observaba sonriendo radiantemente y por el contrario de ella, estaba tan quieta que parecía una perfecta estatua de largo cabello ondulado._

—_¡Te ves adorable cuando estás nerviosa, Sakurita! —exclamó de repente en voz baja causando que la chica de cabello castaño riera tiesamente— Pero no deberías preocuparte tanto, tú eres un sol con todo el mundo y estoy segura que nuestros compañeros caerán rendidos ante ti en seguida._

—_En realidad, no es eso lo que me preocupa —explicó Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa— Es la "Bienvenida" que nos harán los de segundo la que me tiene inquieta._

—_Oh, pero no creo que sea tan terrible como dicen, estoy segura de que sólo se atreverán a quitarnos algún cuaderno o algo así —aseguró la otra._

—_Eso espero —murmuró ella._

—_Pero en todo caso, te tengo una muy buena noticia —comentó Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa— Esta mañana mamá me ha regalado una nueva cámara ¡Y decidí que la primera grabación será un video sobre ti y tu primer día de clases en tu cumpleaños! —exclamó finalmente mientras tomaba con cariño una pequeña cámara en sus manos. Sakura sólo sonrió con temor, nunca se había acostumbrado a la manía que su prima tenía de grabar todo lo que hacía._

_Para cuando el discurso del director finalizó y los invitó a entrar en el establecimiento, todos los alumnos bostezaban sin disimulo. Poniéndose de pie, en la última fila, Tomoyo y Sakura encabezaron la marcha hacia el interior del edificio. _

—_¡Oh, no! —exclamó Sakura cuando iban doblando en uno de los pasillos— ¡Se me ha quedado el regalo que Yukito me dio esta mañana bajo el asiento! —explicó y se volteó rápidamente para correr a toda velocidad hacia el auditorio, pero no había dado ni medio paso cuando sus pies resbalaron en una sustancia viscosa._

_Cerro los ojos y esperó el golpe contra el frío suelo, pero ese golpe nunca llego, más bien sentía algo cálido y suave bajo ella y… bajo sus labios. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, notó que un gran grupo de adolescentes se reunían en torno a ella completamente sorprendidos, entonces sintió que su "colchón" se movía y miró bajo ella APRA saber de qué se trataba._

—_¡Tenemos a la primera pareja de primero! —vociferó uno de segundo— ¡Un aplauso para ellos!_

_El susto y vergüenza que se llevó al darse cuenta de que había caído sobre un chico y que sus labios habían terminado chocando, la dejaron completamente paralizada sin poder moverse por su cuenta._

—_¿Podrías apartarte ya, por favor? —pidió el joven contra sus labios— Ya fue suficiente._

_Como si se tratase de una descarga eléctrica, Sakura se puso de pie en menos de un segundo con el rostro completamente rojo y el cabello desordenado. Desesperada, comenzó a pedir disculpas una y otra vez mientras el joven que, por accidente, había amortiguado su caída sacudía su ropa frenéticamente._

—_De veras no fue mi intención chocar contigo así, por favor discúlpame._

—_Sí claro —bufó él sin mirarla a los ojos._

—_Yo…_

—_Será mejor que lo dejes por ahora. Shaoran tiene una manía terrible con el orden y la limpieza y jamás besaría a una chica sin saber antes su historial de higiene bucal —susurró una tercera voz en su oído interrumpiéndola en medio de su disculpa— imagínate cómo estará de irritado luego de que tú lo besaras con la caída._

—_¡Pero si yo voy al dentista cada seis meses y cepillo mis dientes cuatro veces al día! —exclamó ella con indignación pero más fuerte de lo que pensaba, por lo que todos los presentes, excepto el chico frente a ella, rieron a carcajadas._

—_Mantente apartado de esto, Hiraguizawa —gruñó Shaoran al joven que intentaba aconsejar a Sakura. Luego, la miró a ella con ojos cargados de desprecio— Conozco a las chicas como tú. Si te vuelves a acercar a mí, te aseguro que no seré tan caballero._

_Sakura lo observó con incredulidad mientras se marchaba. Luego de haberlo observado con más detención, supo que de no ser por su descortesía y rudeza, se habría enamorado a primera vista de ese chico y su desordenado cabello castaño._

—_No pongas esa cara de tristeza —la consoló Tomoyo cuando los demás las habían dejado atrás— ¡Por lo menos te queda el consuelo de que tengo grabado tu primer beso en alta definición!_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Aquello no había sido todo. Para tortura de Sakura y desgracia de Shaoran, el destino quiso reírse una vez más de ambos y los dejó en el mismo salón. No hubiese sido tanto problema ser compañeros, lo que realmente acomplejaba a la chica era que su torpeza parecía hacerse presente en especial cuando Shaoran se encontraba cerca, causando que sólo en la primera semana de clases terminara lanzando por la ventana el cuaderno de matemáticas del chico por accidente, apretándole los dedos con la puerta, pasando a empujarlo y haciendo que cayera en un estanque (lo que lo había dejado en cama por un par de días) y una seguidilla de eventos desastrosos.

—Buenos días, Sakura. Has llegado muy temprano hoy —saludó Tomoyo en cuanto la chica entró en el salón.

—Sí, es que no he dormido bien por _tú ya sabes qué_ —respondió ella hablando más bajo.

—Oh, por supuesto.

—Pero al parecer el clima no está de mi lado, así que quizás no lo haga… —comentó algo deprimida— ¿Qué harán tú y Eriol hoy?

—Me ha invitado a su casa después de clases, aunque quizás nos escapemos un poco antes —rió la otra recordando los planes que tenía con su novio— De todas formas Sakura, yo creo que en vez de rendirte sólo por el clima, deberías ir a visitarlo, sabes como es Li de propenso al frio y no sería de extrañar que esté resfriado y en cama.

—Sería una excelente oportunidad para confesarte —intervino Eriol Hiraguizawa que acababa de llegar— Feliz San Valentin a las dos chicas más lindas de Tomoeda.

—Feliz San Valentín para ti también, cariño —respondió Tomoyo besándolo en seguida.

Sintiéndose algo incómoda, Sakura se sentó en su puesto, el penúltimo de la fila que se encontraba junto a la ventana y observó con nostalgia la silla vacía tras ella.

—¡Muy buenos días mis queridísimos y alborotados adolescentes! —saludó Nakuru Akizuki, su particular profesora, entrando en el salón— ¡Feliz San Valentin para todos! Hoy es el día perfecto para pasar en pareja acurrucaditos junto a la persona que más quieren —entonces se volteó hacia Sakura y miró tras ella— Ya veo, con que Li se ha escapado del frío nuevamente, aún así sería una buena idea que alguien se pase por su casa para revisar si se encuentra bien de salud… ¿algún voluntario?

Cuando Sakura se decidió por fin a levantar la mano, ya era demasiado tarde. La mayoría de sus compañeras se encontraban haciendo fila frente a la maestra para ser escogidas. Había olvidado cuando popular era su amigo.

—Vaya que desastre, ahora no sé a quién pedirle el favor… —suspiró Nakuru observándolas con indecisión.

—Ya que yo soy la prima de Shaoran, sería más adecuado que yo fuera la que lo pase a ver. Tía Ieran me había invitado a tomar el té esta tarde de todos modos —dijo una chica de largo y lacio cabello negro alzando la voz.

—¡Oh, es cierto, casi me olvido que son primos! —exclamó la mujer— Entonces está decidido, Meiling será quien visite a Li esta tarde.

—No es justo —se quejó una de las chicas en la fila— Ellos sólo son primos lejanos.

—Lejanos o cercanos da igual, siguen siendo familia —sentenció Nakuru— ya será para la próxima vez chicas.

Sakura suspiró junto a el resto de sus compañeras. Meiling era una chica genial, no tenía trabas para decir lo que pensaba, era hábil en los deportes y la fidelidad que tenía hacia sus amigos no tenía límites, sin embargo, desde que la conoció, tuvo el presentimiento de que ella también sentía algo más por Shaoran.

—Ya que hoy es San Valentín, honraremos al amor leyendo poemas y comentándolos, ¿alguien quiere ser el primero o la primera? —comenzó la clase una encantada Nakuru con un libro en mano— Ya que nadie se ofrece que tal tú, Sakura, estás muy callada hoy.

La chica que se había entretenido mirando a través del cristal, se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y se puso de pie automáticamente.

—Así me gusta, siempre dispuesta a todo —sonrió Nakuru— Ya hablaremos de qué es lo que hará tu hermano más tarde… ahora lee el poema de la página veintiséis.

Sakura comenzó a leer el poema de Neruda que la maestra le indicaba. A medida que su vista se paseaba por los versos, se le venía a la cabeza el recuerdo de Shaoran, la primera vez que descubrió que en realidad el chico sí tenía corazón.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era mitad de semestre de su primer año en la secundaria. Había estado entrenando con las porristas casi toda la tarde, por lo que le dolía el cuerpo de sobremanera. Se duchó rápidamente y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en su bolso deportivo._

—_Sakura, pensábamos ir a celebrar con las chicas que por fin nos ha salido perfecta la coreografía, ¿quieres venir con nosotras? —preguntó Chiharu, representando a sus compañeras._

—_Me encantaría chicas, de veras, pero tengo un compromiso el día de hoy y ya estoy algo atrasada —se disculpó ella mientras se ponía el bolso al hombro._

—_Es una verdadera lástima que no puedas ir con nosotras, Sakura —dijo Megumi, la capitana del equipo de porristas. Era dos años mayor que ella y la había adoptado casi como su hermana menor en cuanto entró en el equipo— Has sido la que más empeño ha puesto en las prácticas y de no ser por ti no se nos hubiese ocurrido ese final tan impactante._

—_Megumi, lo siento mucho, es que tengo que visitar a alguien. Prometo que la próxima vez no me lo pierdo —aseguró sonriéndoles y todas le devolvieron el gesto— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya… ¡Hasta la próxima semana!_

_En cuanto salió del lugar, corrió hacia la parada del autobús e hizo parar el que le servía. Realmente le apenaba no poder compartir más tiempo con el equipo, pero ella tenía un compromiso de mucho antes. Desde su último año de primaria, Sakura había sido voluntaria en un orfanato que se encontraba en las afueras de Tomoeda. Había sido la misma directora del lugar la que al conocerla le sugirió que se apuntara al programa de "Adopta a un hermano" que se lanzaba aquel año. Su misión consistía en pasar la tarde del viernes y del sábado con un pequeño que le era asignado._

—_¡Hina! —exclamó Sakura en cuanto vio a su pequeña "hermana" sentada sola y con cara de tristeza en una de las bancas del patio del orfanato._

—_¡Sakura! —respondió ella Hina corriendo hacia su hermana mientras su largo cabello negro ondeaba con el viento._

—_¿Por qué luces tan triste, Hina? —preguntó en seguida cuando la abrazó._

—_Es que pensé que no vendrías —confesó la niña tomando su mano y esbozando una sonrisa sincera— Pero ahora que estás aquí, podré mostrarte lo que la señorita Himura nos dejó hacer hoy._

_Sakura apresuró el paso para seguir a la pequeña niña hasta el fondo del patio donde todos los niños y sus hermanos se encontraban frente a un muro de ladrillo, y junto a ellos un mesón con brochas y tarros de pintura de distintos colores. Pero lo que más llamó la atención a Sakura, no fueron los dibujos infantiles que comenzaban a aparecer en el fondo blanco de la muralla, sino una espalda y un cabello que sería capaz de reconocer entre un montón de gente. Allí, trabajando como voluntario, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Shaoran Li._

—_Ah, ya has visto al tío Li, es el nuevo hermano de Kouta, pero como su anterior hermano lo abandonó no se ha llevado bien con él a primeras. Casi todas las tías comentan lo guapo que es, ¿tú igual lo crees así, Sakura? —preguntó Hina con inocencia._

—_¡No, no, no, por supuesto que yo no creo eso! —exclamó ella apresuradamente y con voz más aguda de lo normal. Hina la miró con sospecha._

—_¡Te está mirando! —exclamó en un susurro la pequeña. _

_El nerviosismo de Sakura aumento de cero a mil en sólo un segundo y la piel se le erizó cuando escuchó una voz grave a sus espaldas._

—_¿Kinomoto? _

—_¿Lo conoces? —preguntó sorprendida Hina._

—_Ho-hola, Li —saludó ella luego de voltearse con una risita nerviosa— ¿qué tal te va?_

—_¿Me has seguido hasta acá? —cuestionó Shaoran cruzándose de brazos— ¿Qué? ¿Esta vez como no hay un estanque cerca me tirarás encima un bote de pintura?_

—_Ya te he dicho que lo siento por lo del estanque —habló ella completamente sonrojada al sentirse observada por el resto de los presentes— Además, yo soy hermana de Hina desde hace un año —explicó mostrándole a la pequeña que se paró frente a ella frunciéndole el ceño al chico que utilizaba un tono hostil._

—_Veo que ambos se conocen —interrumpió la señorita Himura, una profesora— Se me ha ocurrido una idea perfecta. Ustedes cuatro trabajarán juntos mientras el señor Li conoce más a Kouta, estoy segura de que harán un buen equipo._

_Mientras Shaoran refunfuñaba, Sakura se acercó caminando tan tiesa como un robot para ubicarse junto a él y ayudar a pintar el muro. Si bien en un principio los ánimos se encontraban algo tensos, con el pasar de los minutos todo se encontraba tranquilo._

—_¿De qué se ríen? —preguntó Shaoran cuando se percató de que tanto los dos niños como Sakura intentaban reír en silencio._

—_Lo siento, Li —dijo Sakura conteniendo a duras penas las carcajadas— Es que tienes toda la nariz pintada verde._

_El chico se tocó la punta de la nariz y observó que su dedo realmente quedaba verde, entonces para hacer reir a los niños o como un gesto de que quería romper las distancias, se acercó con la brocha en alto hasta Sakura quien por la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar a Shaoran que le pasó la brocha por toda la mejilla izquierda._

_La estupefacción al descubrir que el chico sí tenía un lado amistoso y bromista, no fue mayor que cuando lo vio reír a carcajadas junto a Hina y Kouta. Sakura lo observó con los ojos abiertos como plato, se veía increíblemente guapo riendo._

—_Está oscuro, te iré a dejar a casa —propuso él cuando más tarde ya se habían despedido de los niños._

—_Oh, no te preocupes, yo puedo…_

—_¿Has escuchado las noticias últimamente? Los casos de asaltos han aumentado. Me sentiría responsable si te pasara algo —explicó y en seguida sus mejillas se volvieron más rosadas._

—_Gracias Li —murmuró ella bajito._

_Caminar a su lado y en silencio no era tan incómodo como había imaginado, pero entonces, su naturaleza curiosa formuló una pregunta en su cabeza._

—_Li —llamó Sakura— ¿Por qué decidiste ayudar en el orfanato?_

—_¿Te molesta mi presencia allí? —cuestionó él alzando una ceja._

—_¡No, no es eso! —se apresuró a negar ella— Es sólo que me da curiosidad saber cómo te enteraste de la existencia del programa de "adopta un hermano"._

—_Conocí a la directora hace un par de días atrás —contó él— Se sentó junto a mi en el bus y entonces comenzamos a hablar. Ella me habló sobre el programa y me invitó a participar._

—_Ya veo, no imaginé que te gustaban estas cosas, Li, no me malentiendas es sólo que te veía demasiado distante de todos._

—_A decir verdad hace tres años, cuando aún vivia en Hong Kong, mis padres tuvieron un accidente. Mi padre murió intentando salvar a mi madre, ella estuvo en la clínica durante un buen tiempo y yo prometí que si se salvaba haría este tipo de labor —confesó él. _

_Sakura lo miró con entendimiento, ella también había perdido a su madre y le agradecía infinitamente al chico esa muestra de confianza con ella._

—_Supongo que ahora que te he confesado eso no me mirarás con lástima, es lo que más odio._

—_No. Entiendo cómo es que toda la gente te mire así cuando pierdes a alguien tan cercano, me pasó lo mismo cuando mamá murió, ¿pero sabes? Siempre he creído que ella no nos dejó solos, debe estar mirándonos desde algún lugar._

—_Después de todo no es tan malo hablar contigo, Kinomoto —admitió él sonriendo sinceramente._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

El resto del día transcurrió increíblemente lento y aburrido. Como la mayoría de sus amigas ya tenían novios, incluso el almuerzo tuvo que pasarlo sola. Aquel San Valentín apestaba.

—¿Qué harás entonces, Sakurita? —preguntó Tomoyo cuando las clases terminaban.

—Supongo que sólo me iré a casa y me comeré el chocolate que le había hecho a Shaoran —respondió ella sonriendo tristemente— Después de todo, Meiling se ha ido corriendo.

—Si sigues así, te quedarás por años esperando a que algo pase entre ustedes —opinó Eriol— Deberías arriesgarte más por lo que quieres Sakura, con o sin Meiling en casa, Shaoran estará igual de feliz al ver que te preocupas por él y vas a visitarlo.

—Es cierto. A veces, el amor requiere de ciertos riesgos y si no los corres, más tarde te arrepentirás.

Tomoyo y Eriol tenían razón, así que en cuanto se despidió de sus amigos en la entrada, corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas en dirección a la casa de Shaoran.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la imponente casa de color crema, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que creía sentir su palpitar en todo el cuerpo. Estaba cansada por la carrera y sobretodo nerviosa, no sabía bien cómo decir lo que sentía. Sintiendo que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, se apoyo en el gran portón negro y tocó el botón del citófono.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —preguntó la inconfundible voz de Wei, el anciano mayordomo de los Li.

—Bu-buenas tardes, Wei. Soy Sakura, he venido a ver a Shaoran.

—Oh, señorita. Hace un tiempo no la hemos tenido con nosotros, le abro en seguida.

El camino entre el portón y la puerta, Sakura lo caminó tan lento que parecía que no llegaría nunca, pero al llegar a la entrada de la casa, se sorprendió de que fuera la mismísima madre de Shaoran quien le abriera la puerta.

Siempre le había parecido fascinante y misteriosa aquella mujer de pálida piel y cabellos tan negros como una noche sin luna.

—Buenas tardes, Sakura —saludó Ieran Li con cordialidad.

—Buenas tardes —respondió ella con más prisa de la esperada

—Meiling ha venido a ver a Xiao Lang para saber de su salud en representación del curso, he de suponer que tú has venido para comprobarlo por ti misma, ¿verdad? —conjeturó la mujer sonriéndole.

—S-sí —afirmó Sakura tartamudeando— sé que los días así no le sientan bien, por eso he venido.

—Siempre has sido buena con mi hijo, Sakura, y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de agradecértelo…

—¡No se preocupe! —se apresuró en exclamar la chica— No debería darme las gracias, la verdad es que Shaoran también se preocupa mucho por mí y se ha metido en algunos problemas por mi culpa.

—Xiao Lang debe quererte mucho —afirmó Ieran observándola con cariño— Desde que te conoció ha cambiado completamente. Intenta ser más sociable y hasta tiene mejor humor. Eres una chica extraordinaria. Ya no te quitaré más tiempo, puedes subir, está en su habitación.

Se despidió de Ieran con una leve reverencia y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad. Se detuvo junto a la puerta de la habitación del chico y escuchó sin querer una conversación entre él y Meiling.

—Con que Fuutie quiere llevarte con ella a Hong Kong… —murmuró Meiling— Supongo que no puedo decir nada para que cambies de opinión ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, Meiling. Ya lo he decidido —aseguró el chico.

Bastó eso para que Sakura sintiera como si el mundo se le viniera abajo. Si Meiling no había sido capaz de hacer que se quedara, ¿qué oportunidad tendría ella? Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que si el chico se iba, no se iría sin conocer antes sus pensamientos.

—Kinomoto, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Meiling saliendo del lugar.

—Yo… estaba esperando a que terminaran de conversar para hablar con Shaoran.

—Ya veo, bueno, ahí lo tienes, es todo tuyo —dijo antes de dirigirle una última sonrisa y marcharse.

Sakura abrió la puerta con precaución y observó la habitación en la que tantas veces había estado para que Shaoran le enseñara matemáticas y la salvara de reprobar. El chico estaba sentado en la cama y lucía un poco pálido y pensativo, tanto que no vio cuando ella entró.

Recorrió la distancia que los separaba y sin previo aviso se abrazó a él con fuerza.

—Sakura —murmuró con estupefacción al reconocer el inconfundible aroma de su cabello, sin entender mucho el por qué de ese abrazo— ¿qué haces aquí?

—No te vayas, por favor no te vayas —pidió separándose de él al borde de las lágrimas —no sé que haría sin ti, Shaoran.

Él la observó confundido intentando comprender qué le sucedía, entonces pareció darse cuenta de cuál era el problema. Le sonrió con ternura y acarició su cabello con devoción.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi —dijo en un susurro— Pero en realidad no me iré a ningún lado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella con sorpresa— Meiling dijo que te irías a Hong Kong con tu hermana.

—Sí, es así pero serán sólo unos días durante las vacaciones. Si Meiling no quería que me fuera era para que pudiera hacer de chaperón en una cita que tiene durante esa semana.

—¿O sea que en realidad no te irás a vivir a Hong Kong? —cuestionó y al ver que él asentía con una cálida sonrisa no pudo hacer más que volver a abrazarlo— ¡Gracias a los cielos, Shaoran! ¿Sabes lo asustada que estaba?

—No podría irme, Sakura. Sería imposible para mi dejar todo así como así, me has enseñado muchas cosas y gracias a ti logré hacer amigos —respondió él separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—Shaoran, en realidad tengo que decirte algo —interrumpió ella con las mejillas rojas. Él asintió pidiéndole que continuara— Hay algo que te he estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo y creo que es hora de que lo sepas.

Hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual intentó buscar las palabras correctas para decir lo que tenía que decir. Tomó aire y habló por fin.

—¡Me gustas mucho! —exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no tener que enfrentarse a su mirada.

El pánico comenzó a hacerse presa de ella al no obtener una respuesta, entonces creyó comprender lo que pasaba, no era correspondida, y aunque aquello dolía como mil agujas clavadas en el pecho, por lo menos había sido capaz de decírselo.

—Lo siento… creo que será mejor que me vaya —se disculpó Sakura con intención de ponerse de pie y marcharse, pero entonces, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una mano más grande que la suya la retuvo.

—¿Siempre sacarás conclusiones por ti misma, verdad? —cuestionó el chico con seriedad mientras se plantaba frente a ella— Sabes que no se me da bien el tema del amor, Sakura, pero llevo tiempo pensando (he tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo) que nunca encontraré a alguien con quien pueda ser tan auténtico como contigo, también sé que me conoces tanto que a veces me asusto, pero si te perdiera… Si te perdiera sería como perderme a mi mismo, no soy yo sin ti. No necesito de mucho para ser feliz en esta vida, pero sí te necesito a ti, te quiero, Sakura, y por si te queda la duda… Sí, tú también me gustas y eres completamente correspondida.

Para Sakura, el mundo se había detenido, tenía la boca abierta pero de ella no salía nada, la emoción la había dejado temporalmente sin palabras. Aprovechando el momento, Shaoran se acerco con cuidado y susurró en su oído.

—He querido hacer esto de nuevo desde que caíste sobre mi.

Con seguridad tomó su cara entre sus manos y miró sus ojos verdes por última vez antes de besarla con dulzura.

—Feliz San Valentín, Sakura —murmuró él sin dejar de sonreir cuando sus labios se separaron.

En ese preciso momento, Sakura comprendió que aquel era el mejor catorce de febrero de toda su vida y que por fin los días fríos no se le harían ni tan fríos ni tan aburridos como de costumbre, ahora tenía a Shaoran, y no pensaba dejarlo ir por un buen tiempo.

**Notas de Kitty:** ¡Feliz San Valentin! Este es mi pequeño regalo en agradecimiento por todo el cariño y apoyo que me han entregado a través de mis historias.

También aprovecho esta nota para disculparme con los lectores de "Hermanos por Contrato" y "Quiero el divorcio Syaoran Li", no he podido actualizar porque he sufrido la terrible pérdida de mi notebook. Murió sin avisar nada, simplemente se apagó de repente y ya no se volvió a prender u.u, así que estaré en pausa mientras me compro uno nuevo.

Este fic lo tenía escrito en mi fiel amigo notebook, pero tuve que reescribirlo desde el de mi hermana que logré sacar durante la madrugada (desde las doce de la noche hasta las cinco de la mañana, así que no se extrañen por posibles incoherencias). Espero que les haya gustado y que pasen un muy muy bonito San Valentín junto a sus personas especiales :)

Espero de corazón que nos leamos muy pronto en mis otras historias.

Abrazos, besos, corazones y chocolates para todos :)

Kitty


End file.
